


Beach Ready

by radkoko



Series: A Summer of Fun [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Volleyball, Digital Art, M/M, Summer Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka ready to play some more volleyball on the beach.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: A Summer of Fun [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871572
Kudos: 20
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Beach Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a Quick Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797616) by [radkoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko). 



> For the KakaIru Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020  
> Week 7: Summer clothing
> 
> I was inspired by the first week's AU and wanted to draw Kakashi and Iruka in the clothes that I imagined in that fic.  
> I imagine this is after Iruka has become a full time member of that group.


End file.
